degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:You Are Not Alone/@comment-5277119-20140519014436
round 2 :p Matlingsworth: Drunk In Love It was a rainy night. Maya lay in Miles' bed with nothing but his dress shirt and panties on. There were a few bottles of champagne that lay on the bed and floor. Miles was in the shower, after a night of heavy and passionate love making. But Maya wasn't quite satisfied. Not yet. She needed more. She wasn't ready to give up. She quietly got out of the bed and slowly took off his shirt and slid down her panties. She carefully opened the bathroom door and crept into the shower while Miles wasn't looking. She smacked his butt, and it startled him. "Whoa! I thought you were asleep!" he said. "No...not yet. I'm still game for more." she said as she winked. He smiled and she rubbed his nipples. She then turned the shower knob to cold to hot. The steam appearing on the glass shower door. "But first..." said Maya as she quickly got out the shower and brought back a glass scotch. "We gotta drink." she said as she took a sip and then gave the glass to Miles. He smiled and drank some. Maya bent down and began licking Miles' abs and slowly made her way to his middle. She fooled around down there for a few minutes and then Miles put the glass of scotch on the shower edge and pulled Maya back up. They kissed passionately and she pulled him back his shoulders and pushed him to the ground. He smiled and sat down. Maya pulled her hair up and slowly let him put himself inside of her. They were both on the floor as Maya jerked back and forth in pure ecstasy. She took another drink from the glass. Miles pulled Maya's hair and softly whispered in her ear "I want you all night." Maya smiled as she continued to ride him. Miles put his head back and let out a soft grunt. Maya continued to moan. For the next couple of minutes, they enjoyed themselves. When it was close to that time, Miles pulled Maya completely back and let out one last thrust and groaned with relief. Maya turned her head around and kissed him. They both up and turned the shower head off and kissed again. They were still soaking wet when Maya pushed Miles to the bed. She got on top of him and they kissed passionately. Miles lifted her leg and went in her once again. The bed began to make soft groaning noises as it was forced back and forth. Miles and Maya both moaned hard. It was sure to be a very steamy and sexy night. That morning, Miles lay, still naked on top of the kitchen's island counter. Maya was on top of him, with a glass of scotch nearby. She slowly woke up and nudged his shoulder. "Hey...whoa your breath smells funny. What have you been drinking?" he asked, in a sleepy voice. "Just a little scotch and some watermelon." said Maya as she winked and Miles smiled. "How the hell did we let this happen? Why are we even in the kitchen?" asked Miles, slightly confused. "Who cares. All I know is...I rocked your world last night." said Maya as she kissed him again.